Recent types of portable electric motor driven tools contain a power pack or battery. The connections between the battery and the tool switch are usually effected with wires and soldered connections.
However, lead wires and soldered connections are costly and troublesome. The wires always seem to be getting in the way of something. A badly soldered connection builds up heat resulting in a poor contact or, eventually, an open circuit.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an adapter for connecting a hand tool switch to a battery that is free of wires and soldered connections.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adapter of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.